Communication systems may communicate over a link, such as copper lines, coaxial cable, fiber optic lines and the like. In some cases, a plurality of links may be combined to form a logical link having a greater data rate. However, current techniques to perform link aggregation are inadequate. A need may exist for an improved technique to accomplish link aggregation.